Les Cartomanciens, ou à la Chasse aux cartes
by Orlewynn
Summary: Deux clans sont en rivalité. A l'intérieur, des cartomanciens. Ce sont des personnes utilisant la Magie des Cartes. Sakura  jeune adolescente  en est devenue une et la voilà partie en quête de capturer les cartes sauvages éparpillées dans la nature.
1. La Chasse aux cartes est ouverte

Salutation à vous lecteur !

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette page, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Alors pour présenter cette fiction, je pourrais commencer par dire que c'est mon tout premier essai en matière de fanfiction. Je serai donc heureuse d'avoir votre avis (autant positif que critique) pour voir alors si cela vaut au moins la peine que je continue.

Pour en revenir au sujet, sachez que les personnages principaux de Card Captor Sakura seront intégrés dans le scénario (dont le fameux couple Sakura/Syaolan). Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de CLAMP (sauf certains issus de mon imagination). Je pense aussi également introduire d'autres personnages des oeuvres des CLAMP, comme Fye ou encore Kurogané. Je verrai en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire. Je tenais à préciser aussi que les lieux et certains personnages n'apparaissent pas dans CCS et qu'ils ne sont que pures inventions.

Mais si vous voulez un résumé plus explicite alors voilà : deux clans sont en rivalité. Leurs membres sont, pour la grande majorité, des cartomanciens, c'est-à-dire des personnes utilisant la Magie des Cartes. Sakura (maintenant jeune adolescente) en est devenue une depuis quelques mois et la voilà partie en quête de capturer les cartes sauvages pour en faire des Cartes de Clow qu'elle pourra utiliser. Mais quelle est sa place dans ce conflit ? Prête pour l'aventure, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Tomoyo et de l'étrange peluche Kerberos, elle fera la rencontre du jeune Syaolan, fils du clan adverse. Une rencontre qui va transformer sa vie... et peut-être le destin des deux clans.

Voilà maintenant, fini de parler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La chasse aux cartes est ouverte

Je fus tirée du sommeil par les chants matinaux des oiseaux. A peine avais-je ouvert l'œil que les rayons de l'aube m'empêchèrent de m'assoupir de nouveau. Faire la grasse matinée était, comme pour beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge, mon passe-temps favori. Je me redressai malgré tout, sur le futon, mon esprit encore embrumé. Que c'était dur le matin ! Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce, dans le style japonais traditionnel avec les portes en bois coulissantes, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'étais bien dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un s'arrêta à ma porte quand j'entendis une douce voix :

« Sakura, tu es réveillée ?

- Tomoyo !, m'exclamai-je, ravie que la première personne que je vois à mon réveil soit ma meilleure amie. Oui, tu peux entrer.

- Je sais bien qu'il n'est que sept heures, mais si tu traines trop on risque encore d'être en retard, me prévint-elle après avoir fermé la porte coulissante sur son passage.

- C'est quoi la mission aujourd'hui ?

- Jouer les coursières. »

Ce n'était pas mon job préféré mais c'était le plus courant. Notre clan, le Clan des Cerisiers, avait noué d'étroites relations avec les plus proches villages de la rive droite. On s'adressait à nous pour des "missions" et chaque membre choisissait son travail lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un revenu, ou si une carte était en jeu.

« Tu m'expliqueras les détails en route », précisai-je en me dépêchant de me préparer.

Quittant mon léger kimono que j'avais pris pour la nuit, j'enfilai une jupe plissée rayée bleu marine, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge vermeil. Ça faisait toujours classe de se présenter ainsi à son employeur. Dans le dédale de couloirs de ma demeure, je me mis à courir sur les parquets en bois jusqu'à la sortie. Tomoyo, après être repassée faire un tour aux cousines, me présenta un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange alors que je finissais de lacer mes petites bottines noires sans talon. Elle aussi était vêtue d'un ensemble simple composé d'un short bleu et d'un t-shirt orange sans manche. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade jusque dans le bas du dos et ses yeux marron faisaient contraste avec sa peau blanche. Mais avant de prendre définitivement le large, elle tint à réarranger mes mèches rebelles du réveil. Elle adorait coiffer mes cheveux dorés virant sur le roux et me complimentait souvent d'avoir d'aussi beaux yeux émeraudes.

« Je crois que maintenant on peut y aller, me dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci d'être avec moi et de me soutenir dans mon travail, Tomoyo. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne fais pas grand-chose tu sais. C'est moi qui ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie. Tu m'autorises à t'accompagner et à te manager alors que je suis nulle en Magie des Cartes. »

L'élite de notre clan était celle qui, suite à un examen très sélectif, pouvait se servir de la Magie des Cartes dans le monde extérieur. Pourquoi un examen ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'une personne aux pouvoirs magiques trop faibles ne serait pas apte à contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une carte. Après dix années de labeur j'avais obtenu ma place et ma clé. Une clé permettant d'activer les Cartes de Clow. Chaque cartomancien (c'est ainsi que l'on nous appelle) possède sa clé et a le devoir de partir en quête des cartes sauvages errantes dans la nature. On appelait "carte sauvage" toute carte sans propriétaire. Leur nombre nous était inconnu. Une fois capturée, elle devenait une Carte de Clow, car Clow avait été le fondateur de notre clan et celui dont nous avons hérité notre magie. Mais il s'agissait d'une vraie course contre la montre pour les capturer car nous n'étions pas les seuls à rechercher leur pouvoir.

Tomoyo, ayant échoué à de nombreuses reprises l'examen, avait abandonné l'idée. Nous n'avions pas voulu nous séparer pour autant, comme nous étions ensemble depuis l'école primaire, alors, avec son accord, je l'ai engagée en tant qu'assistante. C'était elle qui se chargeait de me trouver du travail (avec une carte à la clef). Mais si elle adorait ce job, c'est parce qu'elle pouvait me filmer lorsque je partais en _chasse_ et… qu'elle en profitait toujours pour me faire essayer des costumes tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres. La magie n'était peut-être pas son point fort, mais dans le stylisme je ne lui avais pas trouvé d'égal.

La grande demeure principale étant reculée dans la forêt, Tomoyo et moi dûmes rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche (à environ sept kilomètres) pour la ville marchande de Gaduern, en vélo pour mon amie, en rollers pour moi. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir pris place toutes les deux dans le véhicule, Tomoyo m'informa de mon emploi du temps :

« A neuf heures, nous avons rendez-vous avec notre client dans le parc, entre l'entrée 4 et 5. Il nous attendra sous l'arbre aux feuilles rouges. Pour en venir à l'objet de la requête, nous devrons livrer un coli -contenu non indiqué- à sa nièce qui habite dans une ville beaucoup plus au nord. Il est nécessaire que celui-ci arrive au plus tard dans la soirée -aucun retard toléré- car c'est pour son anniversaire. Ce doit être une famille riche, songea-t-elle. Car la somme promise est alléchante, sans oublier une des cartes que nous recherchons.

- Good job, Tomoyo ! Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux.

- Quand il nous payera, tu n'oublieras pas de mettre le vêtement que je t'ai préparé avant.

- Euh… oui si tu veux », acquiesçai-je un peu gênée.

Une carte sauvage, dans les mains d'un non-cartomancien, demeurait en sommeil et cachait son nom. Mais si l'un de nous venait à la toucher, alors elle s'activerait et se déchaînerait pour nous échapper. Elles étaient dangereuses car leurs pouvoirs hors de contrôle. Certaines, plus vicieuses que d'autres, créaient du fil à retordre aux humains sans magie, et nous (cartomanciens) étions appelés à la rescousse. Nous faisions d'une pierre deux coups : on sauvait les populations et le nombre de nos cartes grandissaient.

Ce que voulait me dire mon amie était que lorsque notre client passerait à la caisse, je devrai être prête à me battre contre la carte pour pouvoir la capturer. Et comme mes exploits risquaient d'être filmés, j'avais (d'après Tomoyo) plutôt intérêt à être à mon avantage.

Vingt minutes après avoir embarqué dans le bus, nous descendîmes devant la mairie, à deux rues du parc. Nous étions un peu en avance sur l'horaire quand nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de rendez-vous, mais notre employeur était là. Adossé à un arbre, il avait la carrure d'un homme d'affaire (un costard était caché sous son long manteau). Les traits de son visage, marqués par l'âge, indiquèrent qu'il avait dépassé les quarante ans. Je me rapprochai de lui et, en m'apercevant, il se redressa.

« Etes-vous celle qui m'a contacté hier soir ?, s'enquit-il sans préambule.

- Pour être exacte, il s'agit de mon assistante, Tomoyo Daidoji, répondis-je en présentant mon amie. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto et j'ai été chargée de cette mission.

- Bien, fit-il rassuré. Je suis Karl Heinz et j'aurais besoin de vos services pour aujourd'hui. La poste n'est pas assez rapide pour s'occuper de cette tâche, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous. On vous a expliqué comment je payais ?

- Oui, c'est fait.

- Dans ce cas, tenez. »

Il me tendit un paquet en carton avec plein de scotch, sorti de ses bagages, que je pris.

« Inutile de vous signaler qu'il ne doit être ouvert qu'à son destinataire, me signala-t-il en me donnant l'adresse sur un bout de papier. Comme il s'agit d'un recommandé, n'oubliez pas de faire signer cette feuille à votre arrivée pour pouvoir toucher la somme et la carte.

- Merci à vous de nous engager, dit poliment Tomoyo.

- Nous vous retrouverons en début de soirée à l'entrée de la ville, proposai-je. Comme nous ne savons pas encore de quelle carte il s'agira… »

L'accord conclu, ma camarade et moi allâmes faire quelques emplettes pour le pic-nic de midi. Des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau suffiront (si on pouvait économiser le peu de ronds qu'on possédait, c'était déjà ça de gagné). Une fois sorties de la ville, je sortis une de mes uniques Cartes de Clow. "Fly", la carte du vol. Comme le voyage promettait d'être long à pied autant prendre la voie des airs.

« Super ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas volé ensemble ! »

En vérité, je ne me servais de la magie qu'en cas de nécessité. N'ayant commencé ma formation que depuis trois mois, je m'épuisais rapidement si je l'utilisais trop. Je détachai ma clé, qui pendait autour de mon cou en guise de pendentif, et commençai mon rituel qui, maintenant, m'était devenu familier :

« _Clé du pouvoir occulte ! Ci-devant dévoile ta véritable apparence. Moi, Sakura, par notre lien, je te l'ordonne ! Libération !_ »

Dans le creux de ma main, ce qui était auparavant une petite clé, s'allongea et prit la forme d'un sceptre. Le bout avait la forme d'un bec rouge rehaussé d'un design de plumes blanches. Je projetai la carte du vol devant moi en récitant :

« _Carte, œuvre de Clow, prête force à ma clé ! Que la magie de cette carte habite ma clé et que son pouvoir soit mien ! Fly !_ »

Un gigantesque pentacle de lumière s'était dessiné sous mes pieds. Alors que la magie faisait effet, les plumes de mon sceptre s'allongèrent encore et encore jusqu'à former une grande paire d'ailes.

Je laissai à Tomoyo le temps de s'installer avec son gros sac à dos (qui, dans l'ensemble, devait contenir nourritures, boissons, coli, caméra et costume) avant de décoller pour de bon. Je pris de la hauteur et me dirigeai en direction du nord vers la prochaine ville, Missara. Une ville aux frontières des rives gauche et droite. A son approche, mieux vaudrait être prudentes car nous risquerions d'entrer en territoire ennemi. Dans le domaine du Clan des Pruniers, lui aussi composé de fervents adeptes des cartes.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre terminé. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bientôt au prochain !

L'aventure ne fait que commencer...


	2. L'Epatante Peluche

Re-bonjour à tous !

Sans plus attendre voici la suite. Cette fois-ci, après en avoir appris un peu plus au sujet des deux clans, nous retrouvons le célèbre Kerberos (éternel héros de la série qu'il nous serait facheux d'oublier).

L'histoire est assez progressive (je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un coup sur le contexte) et je pense que c'est une bonne manière de vous donner envie de lire la suite (je l'espère à vrai dire). Pour parler du rythme de parution des chapitres, je ne peux vraiment pas prévoir. Si avec les cours et les activités extérieures j'arrive à en poster au moins un par semaine, je pense alors que c'est un bon début.

Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

(Et merci de me laisser un avis =) !)

* * *

L'épatante peluche

La vaste forêt de Shermoku s'étendait, de toute sa splendeur sur des kilomètres, loin sous nos pieds. Avec l'été qui débutait, notre petit voyage dans les airs ne nous donna pas froid. Vu la distance entre nous deux et la terre ferme, Tomoyo m'agrippait fortement. Ce qui ne remettait pas du tout en cause sa confiance en moi. Seulement, si on n'avait pas l'habitude, mon bâton pouvait faire mal aux fesses. Surtout si on était parties pour une heure de route.

Nous en profitâmes alors pour parler de choses diverses :

« Comment va Yukito ?, demanda Tomoyo.

- Euh… bien, je crois, répondis-je, les joues empourprées. Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est parti avec mon frère en mission. Mais il passe régulièrement un coup de fil pour donner des nouvelles puisque mon boulet de grand frère rechigne à le faire !

- Hi hi hi, pouffa-t-elle. Toya adore te taquiner.

- Ouai mais en attendant, Yukito me manque quand même un peu. J'ai hâte de lui montrer les cartes que j'ai réussi à capturer.

- Tu n'en as encore que deux pour le moment. Mais ce n'est que le début et une autre carte nous attend.

- Tu as raison. Finissons ce que nous avons commencé et revenons victorieuses de cette journée. J'espère ne pas échouer ce soir ! »

Yukito était le meilleur ami de mon frère, et ils se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que moi et Tomoyo étions amies. Les amitiés qui durent autant c'est vraiment magique ! Yukito avait dix ans de plus que moi, soit il allait sur ces vingt-sept ans. Ce qui ne m'avait pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était si gentil, si prévenant et… il complimentait ma cuisine ! Heureusement, il n'avait pas des goûts difficiles et mangeait beaucoup alors que sa silhouette était si svelte. C'était à rendre jalouses toutes les gourmandes de la planète! Ses longs cheveux argentés retombaient sur sa nuque et ses yeux marron avaient quelque chose d'envoutant. Je ne pouvais lui faire que des éloges, même si je m'étais bien gardée de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je n'avais encore jamais eu le courage de le faire.

A présent, les premières maisons se profilèrent à deux kilomètres. Je descendis progressivement en me penchant légèrement sur le sceptre. Tomoyo s'agita soudainement alors que nous passâmes juste la cime des arbres.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, m'inquiétai-je.

- Il y a quelque chose dans mon sac !, cria-t-elle. Ça n'arrête pas de bouger ! »

Quoi que ce fut, nous perdîmes toutes les deux l'équilibre et basculâmes sur les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient du sol.

« _Ô carte, viens à mon aide! Windy !_ »

J'avais sorti de ma poche ma deuxième carte. "Windy", la carte du vent. Et il était temps. Le vent amortit notre chute et nous permit de poser pieds à terre sans bleu. Je courus rejoindre mon amie, ayant atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait quitté son sac à dos qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

« Ouf ! C'était moins une, me remercia-t-elle de ses yeux reconnaissants. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

- Ce n'est pas un fantôme n'est-ce pas ? », demandai-je, peu rassurée à cette idée.

J'avais une peur bleue des fantômes depuis mon enfance, époque où Toya s'évertuait à me raconter diverses histoires d'horreur. Afin de m'épargner cette épreuve, Tomoyo l'ouvrit et sortit le petit coli en carton. C'était lui qui bougeait.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait l'ouvrir ?

- Ça serait contraire à l'accord passé avec notre client, me rappela-t-elle.

- Alors dépêchons-nous de le livrer pour sortir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous remîmes en chemin, plus pressées que jamais. Je rangeai mes cartes dans la poche gauche de ma jupe et redonnai à ma clé sa forme de pendentif. Nous atteignîmes la route principale menant à Missara en moins d'une minute. Si on se dépêchait, peut-être même arriverions-nous à mener notre mission à bien avant la mi-journée.

Missara n'était pas une ville marchande comme Gaduern. Carrefour des rives gauche et droite, elle comprenait de nombreux quartiers riches et les touristes affluaient. Tomoyo et moi fîmes une pause près d'une grande fontaine et nous désaltérâmes avec nos gourdes. Je jetai un énième coup d'œil à l'adresse indiquée sur le petit papier. D'après le plan de la ville affiché sur un des murs de l'office du tourisme, nous n'étions plus très loin de la maison de Lona, la nièce de Karl Heinz.

« C'est… Sakura Kinomoto ! », s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Surprise, je me retournai vers une fille de mon âge. Elle avait deux grosses tresses couleur châtain clair et une bonne bouille. Me fixant de ses grands yeux marron, elle affichait un air visiblement étonné.

« Euh… à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Chiharu Mihara, se présenta-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi. Et je suis une fille du Clan des Pruniers. »

Que me voulait un membre du clan rival ? Je plissai les yeux, méfiante. On m'avait longtemps prévenue de rester sur mes gardes en compagnie de l'adversaire. Et ce fut la première fois que je me retrouvai en face d'une des leur dans le monde extérieur.

« Je sais que nos clans ne s'entendent pas très bien, poursuivit-elle. Mais sache que je t'admire depuis que tu as déclaré aux tiens, vouloir te servir du Vœu Ultime pour rétablir la paix entre nos deux peuples. Personne avant toi ne l'avait fait. »

D'après la légende, si la personne choisie par le Gardien parvenait à réussir l'Epreuve Finale du Juge, elle accéderait alors au Vœu Ultime. Tous les cartomanciens ne pratiquaient leur art que pour ce jour. Le jour où, après avoir été désignés dignes, ils pourraient prononcer leur vœu et le voir se réaliser. Quant à moi, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque j'avais reçu le titre de "cartomancienne", j'avais annoncé publiquement mon souhait. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette nouvelle pouvait atteindre les oreilles des membres du Clan des Pruniers. Sur le coup, ça m'a secouée.

« Merci, répondis-je finalement, touchée d'être soutenue par une jeune fille comme moi, concernée directement par le conflit. J'espère juste que le moins de personnes souffrira.

- En tout cas, si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide, tu peux toujours me contacter à ce numéro. »

Ouah la chance ! Elle avait un téléphone portable ! Moi, il me faudrait un moment avant de pouvoir m'en payer un. Je la remerciai une nouvelle fois avant de se séparer. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler tellement cette rencontre m'avait redonnée du courage et confortée dans mon vœu. Tomoyo me serra la main en signe de soutien et me sourit. J'avais eu raison de déclarer mon souhait en public. Avec ça j'allais peut-être faire avancer les choses et qui sait… peut-être qu'un jour nos deux clans s'entendraient mieux d'eux-mêmes. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'avait souhaité ma mère, Nadeshiko, quand elle avait été elle aussi cartomancienne. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Une maladie l'avait emportée.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Lona vers onze heures. La demeure ressemblait à un manoir et le jardin avait été merveilleusement bien entretenu. Après avoir sonné, une petite fille en robe rose perle nous ouvrit, le regard excité. Ne nous connaissant pas, elle nous interrogea du regard.

« Bonjour Lona-chan ! Joyeux anniversaire. Voici Tomoyo et je suis Sakura. Nous sommes venues te remettre ton cadeau de la part de ton oncle. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Oui », répondit-elle, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle nous conduisit dans un grand salon style XIXème siècle avec de grandes fenêtres aux longs rideaux, une large table en bois et plusieurs lustres. Mais Lona ne nous laissa pas le temps d'admirer la décoration intérieure et réclama poliment son cadeau. Tomoyo sortit le petit paquet du sac tout en lui demandant :

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils travaillent tous les deux. Mais ma nourrice est là. Elle est en train de préparer mon gâteau.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, lança une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bonjour madame, saluai-je la fameuse nourrice visiblement méfiante. Nous avons été engagées par son oncle, Karl Heinz-san. Voici le cadeau d'anniversaire que nous devions livrer.

- Oh, c'est donc vous !, se rassura-t-elle. Il m'a prévenue que vous passeriez. »

Elle déposa le gâteau d'anniversaire sur la grande table et nous rejoint après avoir enlevé son tablier. Le paquet se mit alors à bouger. Les yeux étonnés de la petite et de la nourrice se posèrent d'abord sur le coli puis sur nous, attendant probablement une explication.

« Nous ignorons ce qu'il contient, avouai-je. J'espère que Heinz-san ne vous reproche rien au point de vous envoyer quelque chose de dangereux.

- Non, aucun risque, déclara la nourrice. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de curieux -il a toujours adoré les objets pour le moins… exotiques-, mais à dire vrai ça m'a surprise de le voir bouger.

- Vous voulez que Lona l'ouvre à l'intérieur ?, demanda Tomoyo.

- Je veux l'ouvrir ! », s'impatienta la petite fille, intriguée.

La nourrice hocha la tête, elle aussi, curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Moi, j'étais plutôt inquiète. Ne sachant pas ce que son oncle avait l'habitude de lui envoyer, aussi curieux que puissent être ses présents, je détachai mon pendentif et tins ma clé dans ma paume. Il fallait être prête au cas où.

Tous les rubans et scotchs valsèrent tout autour de Lona à chaque fois que sa main arrivait à en arracher un. Et quand, elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les battants du carton, ce qui était à l'intérieur, quelques instants plus tôt, s'éjecta de sa prison. Nous restions, toutes, littéralement scotchées à ce qui volait doucement dans les airs.

Une petite peluche orange, avec une tête et des oreilles rondes, faisait battre ses ailes. Elle défit, de ses petites pattes, le ruban qui lui fermait la bouche et lança :

« Ah ! Enfin de l'air ! Il était temps. M'entendront ceux qui m'ont fait ça ! »

C'est alors qu'il nous aperçu.

« Té ! Salut ! Merci de m'avoir libéré. Je suis le fauve Kerberos ! »

* * *

Voilà comment s'achève ce deuxième chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu en espérant que ça vous ait plus.

Dans le prochain chapitre apparaitra un personnage qui (je pense) est très attendu. A bientôt !


	3. Une rencontre plutôt secouante

Salut la compagnie !

Merci de me suivre pour ce troisième chapitre où il va y avoir de l'action (il en faut un peu quand même). Je remercie ceux qui me soutienne et vos messages. Alors sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Une rencontre plutôt secouante

« Il en est hors de question ! »

Après avoir demandé à Kerberos, la peluche sortie du coli que Tomoyo et moi avions livré, comment il était arrivé dedans, il déclara avoir été kidnappé alors qu'il logeait dans les montagnes plus au nord. Il fut marchandé de nombreuses fois aux quatre coins du pays, sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé son avis.

Maintenant que Lona lui annonça qu'il devenait officiellement son jouet, Kerberos avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire jouet !, s'énerva-t-il, remonté. Je suis un fauve ! »

Difficile à reconnaître, surtout quand le fauve en question était plus mignon qu'intimidant. Lona, attristée, se mit à pleurer. Tomoyo et moi nous regardâmes. La pauvre petite avait reçu de la part de son oncle un présent qui venait de lui être arraché (à juste titre cependant). Elle avait de quoi être déçue. Et nous, on se sentait mal pour elle puisque c'était un peu de notre faute.

« Ce karl !, siffla la nourrice entre ses dents. Il va m'entendre à force d'envoyer ses cadeaux spéciaux. Oser faire pleurer Lona… je ne lui pardonnerai pas sur ce coup! Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! »

Je voulais retrouver le sourire de Lona en lui remontant le moral. Mais je n'avais aucun cadeau à lui offrir. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

« Lona, ne pleure pas.

- Bouououou…

- Est-ce que tu as déjà volé ?

- Je ne suis pas une voleuse, snif…

- Non, pas ça. Je te demande si tu as déjà volé dans les airs. Comme les oiseaux.

- Euh… non, jamais. Mais c'est pas possible de voler.

- Eh bien moi j'y arrive.

- Sans blague ?, demanda-t-elle, les larmes ayant arrêté de couler.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène faire un tour ?

- Oui ! »

Guettant la réaction de Tomoyo, elle leva les deux pousses en l'air pour dire « _good idea_ ». La nourrice, contente de voir Lona sécher ses larmes, nous suivit tout de même dehors, dans le jardin à la verdure luxuriante, et me demanda :

« Vous êtes une cartomancienne ? Vous avez l'air encore jeune pourtant…

- Oui. Mais vous savez, ce n'est plus rare de nos jours de le devenir à dix-sept ans. »

Le petit Keroberos, qui s'était remis de l'événement, semblait tout-à-coup intéressé et ne perdit pas une miette de mon incantation.

« _Clé du pouvoir occulte ! Ci-devant dévoile ta véritable apparence. Moi, Sakura, par notre lien, je te l'ordonne ! Libération !_ »

Ma clé devint mon sceptre. J'étais le point de mire de mon petit public et tous restèrent silencieux et admiratifs. Avec le pentacle lumineux, ça en jetait plein la vue. Puis je sortis ma Carte de Clow. Et pour satisfaire le spectacle, je récitai la formule en entier (alors que je pouvais très bien abréger) :

« _Carte, œuvre de Clow, prête force à ma clé ! Que la magie de cette carte habite ma clé et que son pouvoir soit mien ! Fly !_ »

Les ailes de mon sceptre s'allongèrent devant des yeux émerveillés. Quand je vis que Tomoyo avait enregistré toute la scène dans son caméscope, je rougis. Lona, qui me rejoint, ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

« Ton carrosse est prêt, annonçai-je en feignant la décontraction (Tomoyo filmait toujours).

- Super ! Génial !, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois.

- On se retrouve dans une demi-heure », lançai-je à mon auditoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lona et moi étions déjà loin et hautes dans le ciel. Le doux vent soufflait sur notre visage, séchant ce qui pouvait rester d'humide sur celui de la petite fille. Nous franchîmes les frontières de la ville et survolâmes la forêt. Des temps en temps je me retournais vers mon "copilote" pour voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux à la lumière du jour. Plus à l'ouest, j'aperçus un lac. Me penchant sur mon bâton, je nous fis descendre jusqu'à ce que nous sentions le froid de l'eau sous nos pieds. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de ma camarade avant que nous n'éclations de rire.

Mais l'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée de la forêt, que nous avions passée dix minutes plus tôt. Je ralentis l'allure et regardai autour de moi. Le lac se trouvait à deux kilomètres de là. Que se passait-il ? En l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais été transférée du lac à l'orée du bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta Lona.

- Je voudrais m'assurer de quelque chose. Il faut que je retourne au lac. Veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête et je repartis en direction de la ville. Elle serait en sécurité là-bas. Cependant… à peine avais-je parcourus quelques mètres, que de nouveau nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux en suspension au-dessus du lac. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quelque chose de magique était dans le coup !

Lona, apeurée, me serra le bras. J'espérai seulement qu'en voulant lui faire plaisir, je ne l'avais pas mise en danger. Je la rassurai en lui promettant :

« Tant que tu seras près de moi, tu ne craindras rien. Je te protégerai. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens pour vérifier mes dires, et esquissa un sourire timide. Derrière nous, sur la berge, j'aperçus quelqu'un. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je fis demi-tour et en m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge. Il avait les cheveux châtains, retombant sur son front, qui valsaient au gré du vent. Je lisais une grande détermination dans ses beaux yeux marron. Mais il ne souriait pas. Comme s'il était sur la défensive ou… prêt à attaquer.

A peine avais-je compris ses intentions que j'esquivai une de ses attaques. Lona n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle glissa au moment où je braquai sur ma gauche. Une de mes mains lâcha mon sceptre pour attraper la sienne. Sous la vitesse et son poids, je glissai à mon tour. Zut ! Nous ne pouvions plus tenir ! Je fis disparaître les ailes de mon bâton et nous tombions toutes les deux dans le lac. Et heureusement, car déjà une autre attaque fusait. Le jeune homme se servait d'une épée et de parchemins qui nous envoyaient des lames de vent tranchantes.

Je ne pus, comme avec Tomoyo, me servir de Windy, la carte du vent, car mes mains étaient bien trop occupées à tenir Lona hors de l'eau. Nous étions proches de la berge maintenant. Et j'avais pieds.

« SAKURA ! »

Surprise, je me retournai en direction de la peluche Kerberos, qui, aussi curieux soit-il, venait à ma rescousse. Il agrippa de ses petites pattes Lona et réussit à la soulever pour l'emmener dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards.

« Je reviens, me dit-il. Occupe-toi de ce gars-là !

- D'accord ! »

Alors que le garçon allait de nouveau attaquer, je pus attraper ma carte avec ma main libre.

« _Windy_ »

Une rafale de vent vint stopper son projectile. Puis, je me laissai porter jusqu'au sol, à une dizaine de mètres de mon assaillant. Trempée et gelée, je lui faisais face, l'air sévère et déterminée à ne pas me laisser molester sans rien dire. Lui, ayant cessé les hostilités, semblait m'évaluer du regard tout en gardant son air froid.

« Qui es-tu ?, m'enquis-je. Pourquoi m'agresses-tu ?

- Je suis Syaolan Li, fils du chef du Clan des Pruniers. Et tu es sur notre territoire. Ta seule présence est une provocation. Ignorante !

- Comment peux-tu être certain que j'appartiens au Clan des Cerisiers ?

- Ma Carte de Yuko n'agit que pour ceux de ton clan, m'expliqua-t-il méprisant. Elle t'empêche d'aller plus loin et te fait tourner en boucle.

- En boucle…, fis-je étonnée. Tu as "Loop" ? »

Si nous, le Clan des Cerisiers avions pour ancêtre le magicien Clow Reed, celui du Clan des Pruniers avait la sorcière Yuko Ichihara. Nos cartes étaient basées sur leur magie. Carte de Clow pour les cerisiers, Carte de Yuko pour les pruniers.

Je vis Kerberos sortir du bois et me rejoindre. Lona était cachée un peu plus loin, derrière un arbre. En colère de me faire agresser uniquement par ce que j'étais différente de lui, je déclarai :

« Ecoute un peu, délinquant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes histoires de guéguerre de territoire ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'aventurer plus loin de toute façon. Alors laisse-nous tranquilles et enlève ta carte ! On partira et on ne reviendra plus. »

Ma réplique le fit grimacer et il fronça les sourcils, énervé. Après quelques secondes où nos yeux se défiaient, il capitula. Que voulait-il faire de nous de toute manière ? Nous prendre comme otages ? Il rappela sa carte qui se matérialisa dans ses mains. J'avais vu juste, c'était bien "Loop", la carte de la boucle, celle qui vous faisait tourner en rond. Ne prenant même pas la peine de le remercier, mal à l'aise, je courus rejoindre Lona accompagnée de la peluche.

« _Fly_ »

Nous partîmes sans demander notre reste. Kerberos, soucieux, avait pris place sur mon épaule. J'éternuai avant de jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Le dénommé Syaolan avait disparu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Il avait raison, j'étais une ignorante et une tête en l'air. A cause de ça, j'avais pris des risques et mis en danger la petite fille. Mais j'avais également inquiété Syaolan en le faisant se sentir agressé. Cependant, quelque chose m'intriguait en lui. Quand je l'observais il semblait si seul. Et son regard, sans vie. Quelque part, j'éprouvais l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

* * *

Voilà et un de plus de terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Au prochain chapitre !


	4. Une journée comme les autres

Hello everybody !

J'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous remercie de me suivre encore pour ce chapitre.

Pour répondre aux questions posées par **FAN DE CLAMP **: pour ce qui est d'introduire les personnages de XXX Holic, je pense que oui mais je n'ai pas encore décidé quand ni comment. Pour ce qui est de "pourquoi j'ai appelé l'autre clan le Clan des Pruniers", il n'y a pas de référence particulière. Je pensais simplement que ça le faisait bien (c'est mieux que "fraisier", "cocotier", "poirier", "pommier", j'aurais peut-être pu pour le "pêcher" mais il me semble qu'au Japon la pêche a une connotation sexuelle = =", donc le choix est fait). Au passage, ce n'est pas grâve si tu dérives, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire les reviews et voir à quoi tu penses ^^.

Bon eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti =).

* * *

Une journée comme les autres

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec le mystérieux Syaolan. En la ramenant, Lona avait déclaré avoir adoré la petite ballade. Apparemment, elle avait préféré vivre cette aventure plutôt que de passer son temps à la maison. Quant à moi, la situation dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée m'avait donnée envie de pleurer. Ma petite baignade dans le lac m'avait clouée au lit durant trois jours avec un nez coulant. Mais le point positif, c'était que l'objectif fut atteint. J'avais ma carte ! Et la vidéo que Tomoyo visionnait dans le salon était là pour me le rappeler :

« _Sakura ! Ça ira ?, retentit la voix de Tomoyo._

_- Pas de problème. J'y vais._ _Reprends la forme qui est tienne ! Et deviens Carte de Clow !_ »

Décidemment, mon amie ne s'en lassait jamais. Je ne savais si c'était parce qu'elle admirait mes exploits ou parce qu'elle avait un petit faible pour ma tenue (faite par ses soins). Cependant, je devais quand même reconnaître qu'elle avait fait du beau travail : une robe orangée à motif floral avec des manches bouffantes et des rubans jaunes un peu partout, accompagnée d'un nœud rouge dans les cheveux. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une magical girl sortie d'un manga sur la cassette.

« Ça pourrait devenir un bon drama », se mit à rêver Tomoyo.

Je ne la contredit pas, ne souhaitant pas jouer les rabat-joies. Depuis la cuisine, je l'entendis farfouiller dans sa collection de vidéos pour en regarder une autre.

« Hum ! Ça sent bon dis donc, remarqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'appétissant ?

- Ce que je sais faire de mieux. Des pancakes. »

J'apportai notre goûter sur un plateau repas que je posai ensuite sur la table basse du salon. Tandis qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors, nous passâmes du temps ensemble devant la télévision. En plus d'être une remarquable styliste, je me rendis compte qu'elle était également douée derrière une caméra.

« Tu as été formidable la dernière fois, rayonna Tomoyo.

- Pas tant que ça, souris-je un peu gênée.

- Tu as eu de la chance que la carte de l'arbre, Wood, soit de nature pacifique, renchérit une voix derrière moi.

- Kero ! »

Le petit fauve vola jusqu'à nous. Prenant une des cuillers, il entama mon pancake l'air de rien. Depuis qu'il squattait chez moi, j'avais eu le temps de constater son immense gourmandise. Il raffolait des sucreries et des gâteaux.

« Hé !, m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant. Tu abuses !

- J'en ai besoin pour garder ce corps de rêve en bonne santé.

- Je ne savais pas que les peluches avaient besoin de manger, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Je ne suis pas une peluche. Je suis un puissant fauve protecteur qui a perdu ses pouvoirs et qui se retrouve coincé dans ce petit corps.

- Protecteur ? Tu es censé protéger quoi ?

- Oups ! »

Kero, alias Kerberos, mit ses pattes sur la bouche comme s'il avait gaffé.

« Tomoyo, ta dernière vidéo est la meilleure, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Heureusement que j'y suis. Vous ne trouvez pas que je ressors bien sur l'écran.

- Kero, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Ce n'est pas ton vrai corps ?, demandai-je soupçonneuse.

- Ton pancake est vraiment très bon Sakura !

- Je vois ça… »

Kero nous avait suivies le jour de notre rencontre. N'ayant nulle part où aller, et ne pouvant retourner dans les montagnes tout seul sous sa forme actuelle, je lui avais permis de loger chez moi. Je crois que mon statut de cartomancienne l'avait intrigué car il souhaitait m'accompagner dans ma quête des cartes.

« A quoi tu penses ?, s'inquiéta mon amie.

- Euh… rien de particulier, fis-je, prise de court.

- Je vois bien que depuis notre dernière mission tu es préoccupée. Est-ce à cause de ce garçon qui vous a molestées Lona et toi ?

- Je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir agi stupidement, confiai-je, honteuse. Parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai fait Syaolan se sentir agressé. Lui aussi a dû avoir peur avec la tension qu'il y a entre nos deux peuples.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu devrais peut-être penser à autre chose.

- Penser à autre chose ? A quoi ?

- Yukito n'est-il pas le vrai homme qui devrait occuper tes pensées ?, me rappela-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

- Euh… si… si bien sûr, bredouillai-je maladroitement, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura ?, lança Kero, qui détacha enfin son attention de l'écran. Tu es malade ? T'es toute rouge.

- C'est la fièvre de l'amûûûr », renchérit Tomoyo.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en mimant une scène romantique. Décidemment, ceux-là n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de bien s'entendre ! Gênée, je leur intimai à maintes reprises de cesser leurs enfantillages. Sans succès. Et pour finir, on partit dans un fou rire collectif.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'école où Tomoyo et moi allions, il n'y avait pas de grandes vacances. Mais l'emploi du temps était beaucoup plus cool. On pouvait avoir cours seulement deux semaines par mois, cela dépendait. Ici, nous étions loin des histoires de camps rivaux. Mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas question de faire l'école buissonnière. Un examen de mathématiques nous attendait, le cauchemar de mes nuits ! Même si mon amie avait passé du temps à m'aider sur mes leçons ce week-end, j'avais le sentiment de n'avoir rien retenu. J'y allais comme un condamné qui se rend sur l'échafaud.

L'établissement semblait modeste mais l'enseignement y était de qualité. Et à peine arrivée devant les grilles, je sentis comme une agitation chez certains élèves. J'aperçus sous le préau une de mes amies, Rika Sasaki. Egale à elle-même, son visage arborait constamment une expression de paix et de douceur. J'enviai sa maturité et sa bonté. Ses cheveux couleur bordeaux lui arrivaient en-dessous des oreilles et remontaient légèrement sur ses joues roses. Je lui avais demandé un jour si elle n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec un garçon (elle les attirait). Rika m'avait avouée avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie mais ne m'en avait pas dit plus. Une relation compliquée d'après elle mais à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. Je ne voulais pas lui en demander plus. Si elle était heureuse c'était l'essentiel pour moi.

« Salut Rika ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi Sakura ? Tu n'as pas l'air très enjoué.

- Contrôle de maths.

- Ah ouai, je comprends mieux, sourit-elle, impuissante à ma détresse.

- Dis, par hasard tu ne saurais pas ce qui se passe ici ?, demandai-je. Les gens m'ont l'air bien agités.

- Il va y avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe.

- Ah d'accord. Je vois. »

Au contraire, je ne voyais pas du tout. Un nouvel élève, ce n'était pas si rare. Et ça ne provoquait pas ce genre de remue-ménage. Dans le couloir, je surpris une conversation d'un groupe d'élèves:

« … paraît qu'il vient du Clan des Pruniers.

- Sérieux ! C'est si rare qu'un des leur viennent ici. Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté.

- Moi, je crois l'avoir vu tout à l'heure au secrétariat. Franchement, il n'a rien à t'envier.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Répète un peu ! »

Je m'éloignai vers ma salle de classe puisque le sujet avait brusquement dérivé. Alors comme ça le nouvel élève venait du Clan des Pruniers… intéressant. Limite inquiétant. Est-ce que ça cachait quelque chose ?

Je pénétrai dans la salle de maths et rejoignis de mauvaise grâce ma table. Je n'étais pas la seule à qui l'idée de cette évaluation démoralisait. Pourtant, quand un groupe de filles rentra en cours toutes excitées, je me doutai bien que ce n'était pas des maths qu'elles parlaient. La sonnerie de début de cours arriva en même temps que notre professeur, M. Terada. Peut-être avais-je rêvé, mais pendant un instant il m'avait semblé voir les yeux de Rika briller. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, un paquet de copies dans les mains (que je devinais aisément être des mathématiques), et déclara à l'ensemble de la classe :

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer », dit-il en direction de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, dont on imaginait les muscles fins sous son uniforme, qui affichait un masque neutre pour ne pas dire indifférent ou blasé. Je le reconnu instantanément. C'était Syaolan Li. Et il avait fier allure dans ses vêtements. Un peu déboussolée, je rougis légèrement lorsque son regard se posa sur moi. Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux. Etait-ce de la colère ? De l'intérêt ? Je ne sus que répondre. Mais il ne souriait pas.

« Enchanté, s'adressa-t-il au public. Je m'appelle Syaolan Li et j'espère que l'on pourra s'entendre. »

M. Terada lui indiqua la place vide derrière moi. Et au moment où celui-ci s'approchait, je me sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il marqua un arrêt et me fixa dans les yeux. Impossible de déchiffrer ses pensées. Rika, à ma droite, lui désigna son pupitre. Il la remercia avec agacement, comme si son intervention l'avait dérangé pendant qu'il m'inspectait et prit place derrière moi. Le devoir de maths pouvait (enfin) débuter. Bizarrement, je m'en réjouissais presque tellement je voulais penser à autre chose. Mais je sentais son regard sur moi, me transpercer le dos. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? M'en voulait-il à ce point ? Impossible de me concentrer, surtout face à des fonctions dérivées et des primitives ! Des larmes de frustration obscurcirent ma vue durant cette heure interminable.

Tomoyo, elle, avait de la chance. Fille du chef de notre clan, elle suivait des cours à domicile et une formation pour son futur titre d'héritière. Pas comme Syaolan qui avait décidé de me hanter!

* * *

Voilà où se finit ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. =)

Une review si le coeur vous en dit ! Et à bientôt !


	5. Le plus beau des sourires

Bonjour tout le monde et bonnes fêtes !

Me revoici (très en retard, j'en convins mais) avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long et avec de l'action ! Alors sans plus tarder, je vous dis : bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plus beau des sourires

Plus que vingt-quatre… vingt-trois… vingt-deux… vingt-et-une …

Me tortillant sur ma chaise, en plein cours d'histoire, je fixai l'horloge.

Quinze… quatorze… treize… douze…

Mes yeux étaient comme aimantés. Le rythme de la trotteuse était d'une lenteur… Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Huit… sept… six… cinq…

Le regard du professeur se posa sur moi, les sourcils froncés. Il allait parler quand…

Zéro !

La sonnerie de fin de l'heure retentit.

Je me saisis des mes affaires que je fourrai précipitamment dans mon sac. Durant toutes ces heures, assise, j'avais fait les frais d'une tension palpable dans mon dos. Le regard de mon camarade de derrière ne m'avait pas lâché. Ou alors exceptionnellement, lorsqu'il devait écrire dans son cahier. Je fus la première à sortir de la salle. C'était limite si je ne courrais pas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que j'atteigne le gymnase. Ouvrant la porte du vestiaire, je me changeai : t-shirt blanc (à l'effigie de l'école), un mini short bleu marine et des baskets blanches. Les autres filles de ma classe arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Naoko Yanagisawa, longiligne, les cheveux châtains clairs coupés au carré, des grosses lunettes rondes, s'avança vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura ?

- Euh… comment ça ?, fis-je, comme celle qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu étais pressée d'aller en sport, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie tout à l'heure. »

Enfuie? Carrément?

« Oui, j'attendais ça avec impatience ! »

Surtout que là, mon dos sera tranquille. Je ne serai pas plantée devant lui durant toute l'heure. Dans la grande salle, qui comprenait deux terrains de handball, j'aperçus le club de basketball qui en occupait une partie. Une personne retint mon attention, et quand je fus certaine de n'avoir pas rêvé, je me précipitai dans sa direction en criant son nom :

« YUKITO ! »

Yukito se retourna et me sourit après m'avoir reconnue. Haaa ! Ce sourire… J'en aurai gémi de bonheur tellement il était craquant !

« Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux… »

Je faillis dire « mieux depuis que tu es là » mais me rattrapai de justesse. Ça aurait été trop embarrassant.

« Je vais bien, assurai-je avec un immense sourire pour illustrer mes propos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Du sport. Bien que mes années lycée soient loin derrière moi, je continue de prêter main forte aux clubs de temps à autre.

- Oui. Je me souviens que tu les aidais tout le temps mais que tu ne voulais t'inscrire d'en aucun d'eux. Tu es doué pour tout.

- C'est vraiment rien, répondit-il un peu gêné.

- Mais… tu n'étais pas en mission avec Toya ?

- Si. Nous sommes rentrés cette nuit. Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-il en regardant derrière moi.

Syaolan, qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain, nous vit. Les trais de son visage se firent plus agressifs. En fait, pour une raison que j'ignorais, il semblait en colère. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Il me faisait presque peur. Je n'osais plus revenir vers le groupe d'élèves de ma classe qui commençait à se former autour de notre professeur.

« C'est… un nouvel élève.

- Ah. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Hein ! Comment tu vois ça ?

- Je sais pas. Comme ça. »

Sur ce, il me quitta. Je lui fis signe de la main et rejoignis, bon gré mal gré, ma classe. Les derniers retardataires ne tardèrent pas à se présenter.

« Aujourd'hui, ce sera du badminton. Six élèves iront installés les filets sur la largeur du terrain. »

Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour que le matériel soit en place.

« Nous allons maintenant faire des groupes de deux, poursuivit le prof. Alors, groupe 1… qui se propose ? »

Aussitôt, Syaolan leva la main, déterminé. Son enthousiasme nous surpris un peu.

« Oui, Syaolan Li, c'est ça ? Ok, et avec qui te mets-tu ? »

Sa raquette siffla devant mon nez, me désignant.

« Hé ? », m'exclamai-je.

En moins de temps qui ne fallut pour le dire, je me retrouvai avec Syaolan comme adversaire. J'avais donc vu juste, il m'en voulait et avait décidé de m'en faire baver. Mais de quoi exactement me portait-il rancune au point de venir dans mon lycée ? C'était bizarre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Yukito, qui m'encouragea en levant le bras. Syaolan se crispa. A peine le match avait-il commencé qu'il m'envoya le volant d'un geste rapide. Effet de surprise oblige, il marqua le premier point. Un vague sourire narquois s'esquissa sur son visage.

« Un à zéro pour moi », m'informa-t-il, comme si je ne le savais pas.

Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! En sport, j'étais redoutable. Et en plus, Yukito me regardait. Le service était pour lui. Son coup fut bien placé, mais cette fois mon esprit s'était concentré dessus. Je ripostai avec une rapidité à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

« Egalité », fis-je sur un ton de défit.

Il ragea entre ses dents. Mais maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il voulait se mesurer à moi ? Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Notre duel était intense, sportif. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait faillir face à l'autre. La majorité des groupes avait fini et nous observait, incrédules. Le professeur avait beau être satisfait de notre sérieux et de notre implication dans son cours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver notre engouement légèrement excessif.

Aucun de nous deux ne gagna. Nous dûmes arrêter avant la fin car nos échanges duraient trop longtemps et empêchait le prof de continuer ses exercices. Essoufflés, nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant une longue minute, essayant de comprendre qui était l'autre. Avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait ? Que lui avait appris notre affrontement ? J'espérais du moins qu'il ne sous-estimerait pas ma volonté. Il en avait eu un aperçu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir-là, je rentrai avec Yukito. Un pur moment de bonheur ! Oubliée cette journée de torture, ma bonne étoile m'accordait un répit magique.

Nous ratâmes le dernier bus ce qui, pour une fois, me réjouissait. Je resterai un peu plus longtemps avec Yukito. Marchant côté à côte. Bon, pas main dans la main, mais c'était déjà ça. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mentis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait du bien de reprendre les cours.

- Et tes vacances ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans Toya ?

- Pas du tout. J'ai même réussi à capturer deux cartes, lui annonçai-je, fière de moi.

- Vraiment ? Et lesquelles ?

- "Fly" et "Woody". C'est grâce à Tomoyo. On forme une bonne équipe tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas », me sourit-il.

Brusquement, je m'arrêtai. Yukito, étonné, se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. J'avais senti quelque chose. De la magie dans cette pénombre. De fins nuages avaient entrepris de masquer le soleil. Un mouvement sur la gauche.

« Sakura ? Que…

- Je… je sens une carte. Toute proche. »

A ces mots, l'ombre des arbres se mit à frémir. Maintenant que j'avais mis à nue sa nature, elle allait attaquer.

« Yukito ! Ne reste pas là !, criai-je. Je m'en occupe ! »

D'un geste rapide je décrochai la clé pendue à mon cou. Les ombres se détachèrent du sol. Ça me foutait les chocottes ! Heureusement que je savais que c'était une carte. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau si ça avait été un fantôme. Après avoir esquivé les premières offensives, je réveillai mon sceptre :

« Libération ! »

Déjà, une autre attaque fusait.

« Fly ! »

M'élevant dans les airs, je pensais me retrouver un minimum à l'abri. Je me trompai. L'ombre, pareil à un long chewing-gum noir, attrapa mon bâton et m'attira sur terre. Je peinai à tirer dans le sens inverse. Mes efforts se firent vains, je lâchai prise. Les ailes sur mon sceptre disparurent et j'entamai ma chute.

« Jump ! », retentit une voix.

Au moment où je pensai l'impact inévitable, des bras se refermèrent sous moi. Trop hébétée, je ne parvins qu'à dire un vague :

« Syao… Syaolan ?

- C'est devenu une manie de tomber ? Tu devrais un peu plus penser à ta sécurité de temps en temps. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Incapable de répondre, je le laissai me reposer de l'autre côté de la route. Là où la lumière du soleil était parvenue à percer les nuages. Là où les ombres ne s'aventuraient pas. Yukito me rejoignit, inquiet.

« Sakura ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non, pas de bobo. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme carte ?

- "Shadow" évidemment. Reste ici, m'intima Syaolan. Je me charge de cette carte. Jump ! »

Je le regardai bondir dans les airs, de petites ailes sur ses chevilles. Il utilisait la carte du saut. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable entre les ombres et lui, je le vis murmurer une sorte d'incantation. Son poing se serra dans le creux de son autre main. Mais quand il les sépara, c'était pour en faire sortir une longue épée. Sur le coup, je restai bluffée. D'un geste rapide et maîtrisé, Syaolan attrapa plusieurs parchemins de la poche de son pantalon. Mais ses lames de vent n'arrivèrent pas à toucher leur cible. L'ombre se séparait là où il cherchait à l'atteindre.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire, même si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur de mon titre. « Je suis une cartomancienne !, pensai-je avec fièvre. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends Sakura ! »

J'exposai mes cartes devant moi ("Fly", "Windy", "Wood") et réfléchis. Comment pouvait-on saisir l'ombre ? Mes yeux firent le tour de la scène. Seuls Yukito et moi étions épargnés. Pourquoi ? Le rayon de soleil nous éclairait toujours. Bingo !

J'avais une idée mais l'opération serait délicate. J'aurai besoin d'aide. Je laissai Yukito et me précipitai vers Syaolan qui se débrouillait comme il pouvait face à la carte sauvage.

« Syaolan ! Jusqu'où peux-tu bondir avec "Jump" ?, criai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

- Assez haut. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un plan. Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu m'amènes le plus haut possible, vers les nuages. »

Même s'il semblait perplexe, il finit par acquiescer.

« Prête ? »

J'hochai la tête, déterminée, une carte dans la main. Et comme précédemment, il me souleva et s'élança dans le ciel, l'ombre à nos trousses. Je priai pour que ça marche. Puis lorsque notre ascension commença à se faire plus lente, j'invoquai :

« Windy ! »

L'incompréhension se lut sur son visage. Je l'ignorai et mobilisai toute mon énergie, tout mon pouvoir dans mon ultime offensive. Le vent se dirigea à une vitesse vertigineuse là où les nuages laissaient passer l'éclaircie. Un tourbillon se forma et creusa davantage l'ouverture.

Syaolan comprit. Un sourire d'admiration se dessina sur son visage. Mon cœur manqua un battement. C'était la première fois que je lui voyais cette expression.

Les petits nuages s'éloignèrent tant bien que mal. La lumière fut aveuglante. Puis, je sentis qu'on tombait. "Windy" ne faisant plus effet, j'appelai "Fly" à la rescousse avec l'énergie qui me restait. Syaolan grimpa derrière moi et quelques secondes plus tard, nous posâmes pieds à terre.

La lumière inondait le paysage. Plus loin, je vis une silhouette noire encapuchonnée s'éloigner. La clarté lui avait rendue sa forme originelle.

« C'est la carte !, m'exclamai-je.

- Attrape-là avant qu'elle ne nous échappe !, lâcha mon camarade. »

Je courus dans sa direction. Mes jambes durement entraînées aux sprints, m'emmenèrent à temps. A bout, j'explosai :

« Reprends la forme qui est tienne et deviens Carte de Clow ! »

La silhouette ondula et, en un souffle, se matérialisa sous forme de Carte de Clow à l'extrémité de mon sceptre. Quand tout fut terminé, je m'écroulai. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, ma respiration avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal. J'étais éreintée !

Yukito et Syaolan ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre.

« Pou… pourquoi ?, demandai-je à Syaolan. Pourquoi tu… me l'as laissée ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'as mise hors d'état de nuire. »

Il me tendit sa main que je saisis pour me relever.

« Merci de m'avoir protégée tout à l'heure. C'est parce que tu m'as emmenée dans la lumière que j'ai eu l'idée.

- C'est…, bredouilla-t-il, légèrement rouge. C'est parce que tu es trop tête en l'air ! Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois ! »

Il tourna les talons en murmurant un vague « à demain ». Yukito me sourit pour me faire remarquer qu'il avait vu juste : Syaolan était quelqu'un de bien. Et il s'était inquiété pour moi.

Sur les derniers kilomètres, je contemplai ma nouvelle Carte de Clow. Je me souviendrai toujours de comment je l'avais capturée. Avec l'aide et le soutien de celui qui était dit « mon ennemi ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en revoyant son visage lumineux durant notre ascension vers le ciel. J'en étais sûre, Yukito avait raison.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est (déjà) fini. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère être en mesure de vous poster la suite le plus vite possible.

A bientôt au chapitre suivant !


	6. Une menace au loin

Bonjour les gens !

Alors premièrement, je tiens à répondre au commentaire de **FAN DE CLAMP** : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup xxx Holic, mais sache que je n'ai encore rien prévu (là, maintenant, tout de suite) pour intégrer les personnages de cette magnifique série (désolée !). Il risque de te falloir attendre encore un peu. Et pour répondre à tes nombreuses autres questions (je vois que l'histoire t'intéresse, alors merci !) : pour ce chapitre-ci et (peut-être) le suivant, je n'ai pas encore prévu (non plus) de faire apparaître d'autres personnages des CLAMP (et je m'en excuse), mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les oublie pas ; pour ce qui est de comment je compte appeler Watanuki, eh bien... j'aurais tendance à dire Watanuki (c'est surtout ce nom qui reviens souvent quand je lis les xxx Holic) ; pour ce qui est de savoir comment Kero mange un énorme gâteau, j'avoue ne pas mettre sérieusement penchée sur le problème (alors je vais laisser ce problème à ton imagination) ; pour les (futurs) sentiments de Sakura et Syaolan, je ne sais pas encore qui les éprouvera en premier (je verrai où me conduira l'histoire). Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Désolée si je ne peux pas vraiment répondre avec exactitude à toutes tes questions, mais je préfère dire que je ne sais pas, plutôt que de te promettre des choses que je ne pourrai tenir. Mais merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, tu remarqueras que je n'en reçois pas souvent.

Puis, dans un deuxième temps, je remercie les lecteurs qui me suivent jusqu'ici en espérant répondre à leurs attentes (muettes toutefois). Mais s'il vous plaît (en espérant ne pas crier dans le désert), même un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez me ferait très plaisir (si si, je vous l'assure).

Alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

Une menace au loin

« Comment ! Tu as attrapé une carte ? »

Kero et Tomoyo avaient crié en cœur. Je ne comprenais pas leur mine déçue.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?, tentai-je.

- Je n'ai même pas pu filmer tes exploits, se plaignit mon amie. Alors qu'une tenue toute prête n'attendait que ça.

- "Shadow"… Je l'aime bien celle-là. J'aurais bien voulu voir comment tu as fait, pleura Kero, la carte dans ses petites pattes.

- Désolée. »

Leur déception laissa vite place à la curiosité. Tomoyo admira l'image de la carte, représentant une longue cape noire, telle celle que j'avais aperçue. Lui donnait-elle de l'inspiration pour sa prochaine création ? Kero vola jusqu'à moi et voulut en savoir plus :

« Tu étais toute seule face à cette carte ?

- Non. Yukito était avec moi quand je l'ai sentie. Syaolan est arrivé à temps pour me secourir. J'avoue que sans lui je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblerais maintenant.

- Syaolan… ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- Comment ?, réagit Tomoyo. Syaolan était avec toi ?

- C'est le fils du chef du Clan des Pruniers, dis-je à Kero. Depuis ce matin, il est inscrit dans mon lycée. Et en plus, on est dans la même classe. »

Tomoyo semblait un peu perdue par cette nouvelle. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle souffla dans un murmure :

« A ton avis, il est là pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. Yukito me l'a fait remarquer et j'ai aussi pu le constater. »

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle était soulagée. Mon cœur se serra d'émotion, elle s'était fait du souci pour moi. Je sursautai en entendant une voix masculine s'élever du couloir :

« Sakura, il serait temps de te coucher ! Il se fait tard et tu as encore cours demain. Ce n'est plus les vacances !

- Oui, grand frère ! Bonne nuit ! »

Tomoyo partit rejoindre sa chambre, à l'autre bout de la demeure, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Kero, lui, ne tenait pas à se balader où que ce soit alors il resta dormir avec moi. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas été très précis mais de ce que j'avais compris, la petite peluche volante voulait garder son apparence cachée des maîtres de maison.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce mardi-là, j'arrivai un peu plus tôt en cours. La classe était encore vide. Le pas lourd, je m'arrêtai devant mon pupitre, le regard perdu dans le vague et sans grande motivation. Je revins sur terre lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était lui. Syaolan. Surprise, je bondis en arrière en poussant un cri (un peu trop aigu à mon goût). Mon sac se renversa et quelque chose s'en échappa.

« Pas de panique Sakura, je suis là ! Où sont les cartes ? Hum ? Allez, venez vous battre ! Kerberos vous attend ! »

Le petit fauve gesticulait dans tous les sens en prenant des poses de combat. Il cessa son petit cinéma quand il aperçut nos expressions horrifiées à Syaolan et à moi.

« Té ! Salut Sakura !, enchaina-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que je me suis endormi au mauvais endroit. Hé hé…

- Kero !, fis-je agacée. Ne te moque pas de moi ! Que faisais-tu dans mon sac ? Tu es venue m'espionner ?

- Pas du tout ! Je suis là pour te seconder dans ta quête, m'annonça-t-il d'un air solennel. Au fait, c'est qui lui ? »

Syaolan, qu'on avait (disons…) momentanément oublié, nous observait en silence avec un visage impassible. Embarrassée de mon impolitesse, je pris tout de même la peine de les présenter :

« Kero, voici Syaolan Li du Clan des Pruniers. Syaolan, voici Kerberos, un… fauve.

- Ah mais je l'ai d'jà vu !, s'exclama Kero, en colère. C'est le p'tit morveux qui t'a attaquée l'autre jour quand t'étais avec la p'tite morveuse !

- Surveille ton langage peluche ridicule !, prévint Syaolan. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève les piles.

- Mais c'est qu'il se croit drôle en plus, le morveux !

- Et puis, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à nous présenter, me lança Syaolan, glacial. Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux alors à Sakura !, s'emporta la peluche.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je lui veux ? C'est pas tes affaires ! »

L'arrivée des autres élèves me sauva et obligea Kero à retourner dans mon sac, sous le sourire moqueur de Syaolan. Ce dernier me donna une petite boîte blanche contenant des craies.

« C'est toi qui est de service cette semaine. Le prof m'a demandé de te les passer comme il n'y en avait plus. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner vers un groupe d'élèves rassemblé autour de pupitres. J'avais du mal à le comprendre. Son comportement d'hier me laissait penser qu'il avait un bon fond et qu'il pouvait être sympa. Mais son attitude froide était revenue, ce qui m'attristait profondément. Etait-ce à cause de cette histoire de clan ? Ou le problème était, tout simplement, moi ?

Piochant au hasard une craie, je me dirigeai vers le tableau et commençai à écrire la date du jour.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand ma journée de cours s'acheva, le ciel se teintait de cette couleur qui accompagnait si bien un coucher de soleil : un rouge orangé, ou encore, orange sanguine. Mais cette fois, Yukito ne sera pas à mes côtés sur le chemin du retour. Alors que je prenais mes rollers dans mon casier, Rika apparut, visiblement inquiète :

« Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Si tu as un souci, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

- Ah, merci, répondis-je avec un sourire timide. Mais ne te donne pas cette peine, c'est sûrement un petit coup de mou.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais un grand aquarium vient d'ouvrir à Gaduern. Si je me souviens bien, ça vient de la Piffle Princess Company.

- Vraiment ?, m'extasiai-je. Il faudra que j'y aille faire un tour alors !

- On en discutait avec Naoko et on se disait que ce serait sympa d'y aller samedi. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir proposé. »

Sur ce, nous nous séparâmes en nous faisant signe de la main. J'enfilai mes rollers et franchis l'enceinte de l'école, plongée dans mes pensées. Je sentis de nouveau la présence de Kero quand celui-ci extirpa, non sans difficultés, sa tête de mon sac.

« Ta copine a raison tu sais, me dit-il. J'ai eu le temps de t'observer un peu et tu avais l'air abattu.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas voyons, ris-je. Et puis d'abord, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? N'était-ce pas toi qui avais peur d'être aperçu ?

- Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait la vie d'une cartomancienne de ton âge. A part avec "Wood", je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre. Alors maintenant, je vais essayer de t'accompagner le plus possible au cas où une carte se manifesterait.

- Adieu la tranquillité, c'est ça ? », plaisantai-je.

Il ne réagit pas à ma boutade ce qui me fit suivre son regard, car quelque chose l'y avait retenu. En effet, plus loin sur la route, cachée par les ombres, une silhouette se rapprochait. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'adrénaline afflua en moi. Si j'avais de nouveau affaire à une carte sauvage, je pouvais clairement me déclarer chanceuse. Car c'était plutôt rare d'en trouver une deuxième au même endroit et à la même heure, à seulement une journée d'intervalle.

Cette fois, Kero s'extirpa entièrement et grimpa sur mon épaule. Les sourcils froncés, il pointa du doigt (ou plutôt de la patte) la silhouette :

« Sakura, prépare-toi ! Il est enfin temps de me montrer ce que tu vaux !

- Hein ?, m'exaspérai-je. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu me fais passer un examen ?

- Ne crains rien, je resterai à tes côtés.

- Me voilà pleinement rassurée », ironisai-je.

Je reportai mon attention sur la route. L'apparition lointaine venait clairement vers nous, et pendant que Kero s'agitait en tout sens en essayant de se faire une idée sur la nature de la carte, je commençai à réaliser notre erreur. Et m'en sentis davantage ridicule.

« Sakura !, m'appela Toya. Que fais-tu plantée là-bas ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre éternellement. »

Mon grand frère arrêta sa moto sur le bord de la route et, à travers la visière de son casque, je parvenais parfaitement à distinguer son visage. Mon immobilité semblant l'agacer, je me laissai porter par mes rollers jusqu'à lui. Kero n'avait, quant à lui, pas tardé à se planquer de nouveau dans mes affaires.

« Salut Toya ! C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher.

- Si Yukito ne m'y avait pas forcé, je ne serais pas venu raccompagner mon petit monstre de sœur, se moqua-t-il.

- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas un petit monstre !

- Un grand monstre alors ? Aïe ! »

Mon coup de pied était parti rejoindre son tibia, avec le toucher si agréable de mes chaussures. Et il l'avait bien mérité ! Ses moqueries restaient les mêmes depuis que j'étais toute petite, et ma réaction non plus n'avait pas changé. Alors qu'il ne s'étonne pas de collectionner les bleus ! Je ne tardai pas à recouvrer mon sérieux après m'être souvenue de ses paroles :

« C'est Yukito qui te l'a demandé ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Oui mais pas seulement. Cet après-midi, les traqueurs se sont manifestés.

- Quoi !, m'exclamai-je, blême. Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que l'organisation avait été supprimée !

- C'est ce que nous pensions tous. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous de rentrer ! »

Je montai derrière lui et m'agrippai maladroitement à sa veste de cuir. Si les traqueurs étaient de retour, nous, les cartomanciens, devions nous attendre au pire. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait de nous attaquer pour nous voler nos cartes magiques. Et si, comme Toya l'avait dit, ils s'étaient "manifestés", ça signifiait que quelqu'un avait subi leur courroux.

* * *

Voilà. Un de plus.

J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié et aussi vous retrouver au prochain chapitre. Ciao !

P.S : Un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit.


	7. Prisonnière de moimême

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la suite... Avant ça, je tiens à remercier **japiie** pour son commentaire ! Et si tu en as envie tu peux continuer sans problème, hé hé...

En avant, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Prisonnière de moi-même

Bien-être et légèreté. Voilà dans quoi je me prélassais. Bien-être, car tous les soucis de la journée, toutes mes pensées déprimantes semblaient s'être envolés. Légèreté, car j'avais l'impression de voler. Flotter serait plus exact. En effet, je flottais, entourée d'eau. Des mèches de cheveux châtains-roux entrèrent dans mon champ de vision avec lenteur. Au-dessus de moi, la surface reflétait la clarté. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, détendue même. Mais il me fallait de l'oxygène, mes poumons commençant à manquer d'air. Alors, avec des mouvements de bras, je me hissai jusqu'à la source de ma délivrance. Mais en tendant la main je me heurtai à un obstacle. La surface de l'eau était infranchissable, aussi dure que du verre. Plusieurs fois, je tentai de forcer en donnant de petits coups de poing. Rien à faire. Au-dessus de moi, une ombre passa. Il me parut distinguer un visage de l'autre côté. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me mis soudainement à paniquer. Il me fallait de l'air au plus vite. Cette fois-ci, je tapai de toutes mes forces, mais l'eau ralentissait mes mouvements. Je n'y arrivais pas, impossible ne serait-ce que de fendre la surface. Mes poumons me brulaient et mes forces me quittaient. J'allais mourir noyée. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver jusque-là ?

Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Me redressant brutalement sur mon lit, j'haletai. Enfin de l'air ! Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt devrai-je dire un cauchemar. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit qu'il faisait encore nuit, même si l'heure me restait inconnue. Ma respiration saccadée avait réveillé mon petit colocataire. Je sentis les pattes de Kero se poser sur mon front.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit Kero. Je vais mieux maintenant. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, me rassura-t-il. C'est juste que je suis un peu inquiet. Et j'aimerai bien t'être utile pour pouvoir t'aider.

- C'est très gentil à toi. Merci d'être là avec moi. »

Je me rallongeai sur mes draps, tandis que le petit fauve se blottit au coin de mon oreiller. Les événements de la journée revinrent me hanter, ce qui m'empêcha de me rendormir. Les traqueurs étaient revenus. Cette pensée… je ne pouvais m'en séparer pour l'instant. Elle refaisait surgir des souvenirs douloureux… et un visage. Celui d'un homme. Il me semblait encore sentir l'odeur de sa cigarette. Et être soumise au poids de son regard.

**oOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Syaolan et moi n'avions pas échangé une seule parole depuis la dernière fois. Et l'inquiétude au sein de notre clan semblait dominer, même si le sujet des traqueurs n'était que très peu abordé. On ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas dit comment ces derniers s'étaient manifestés puisque c'était inutile (ils n'avaient pas trente-six manières de le faire).

Vendredi, de retour pour une journée de cours, j'abordai Rika dans un couloir à la pause de midi. D'un geste de la main, je ramenai droit mes cheveux rebelles et étirai mes lèvres en un parfait sourire. Je n'avais pas oublié la sortie du lendemain et voulais lui en parler :

« Coucou Rika !

- Sakura ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je voulais te demander si Tomoyo pourrait venir avec nous demain…

- Bien sûr ! accepta-t-elle de bon cœur. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Naoko sera ravie aussi.

- Super ! Alors c'est parfait. Bon appétit.

- A toi aussi. Je me languis de cette sortie ! »

Aussitôt Rika partie, mon sourire disparut. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais obligée de me forcer. Je n'en avais pourtant pas besoin d'habitude ! Ce ne devait sûrement pas être ma journée, voilà tout.

Me sentant un peu fatiguée, j'allai aux toilettes pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage. L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se manifester. C'était rafraichissant ! Puis, après m'être redressée, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur mon reflet. J'étais pâle et mon expression triste me surprit. Pourquoi ressemblai-je à ça ? Où était passé mon entrain ? Depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas regardée dans une glace ? Les paroles de Rika et de Kero me revinrent. Mardi déjà, ils trouvaient que je n'allais pas très bien. Je me faisais presque peur. Alors, je m'imaginai avec le sourire et de bonne humeur.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me vis ainsi. Ou plutôt, je vis une deuxième Sakura à côté de moi avec cette expression. Ses yeux vert émeraude riaient et ses lèvres roses se fendaient en un malin sourire. Sa peau avait de belles couleurs et aucun signe de fatigue n'émanait d'elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et posa une main sur mon épaule. Cette main je la sentis. Paniquée, je me retournai vers elle. Réellement présente dans la pièce, elle avait l'air de trouver ça normal que l'on soit deux personnes parfaitement identiques. Pas moi. Que se passait-il ? Délirais-je ?

De son autre main, elle m'indiqua la glace. Je tournai donc la tête dans sa direction. Mais moi, je n'y étais pas. Je ne m'y reflétai pas. Impossible ! Je devais encore rêver.

De ses deux mains, elle me poussa contre le miroir et, alors que j'étouffai un cri en prévision de l'impact, je le traversai. Littéralement. Mais de l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien. Excepté du blanc. Du blanc partout ! Je flottai dans le blanc car rien n'était matériel, si ce n'est le miroir derrière moi.

« Mais… où suis-je ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? rétorqua la Sakura qui était restée dans les toilettes. Tu es dans une autre dimension. Tu ne peux apercevoir le monde réel qu'à travers les miroirs. Mais personne d'autre que moi ne peut te voir dedans.

- Et toi qui es-tu ! m'exclamai-je en colère. Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermée ici ? »

En effet, impossible pour moi de revenir de l'autre côté. Le miroir avait retrouvé sa solidité.

« Dès à présent, je me nomme Sakura Kinomoto, se présenta-t-elle avec désinvolture. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être deux. Il est temps pour moi d'aller vivre ma nouvelle vie. A bientôt… peut-être.

- Attends ! Reviens ! Sors-moi d'ici ! »

Je n'avais pu la retenir.

Pendant quelques minutes, je restai ébahie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avais-je rêvé de tout ça ? La douleur que je me fis en me pinçant m'indiqua que non. J'étais bel et bien réveillée. Mais alors que signifiait tout ceci ? La situation ne me semblait pas étrangère. Au contraire, cela avait un air de déjà vu ! Comme si je l'avais déjà vécue… dans un rêve. Oui, c'est ça, dans un rêve ! Mais ici, je ne ressentais aucun sentiment de bien-être et je n'étouffai pas non plus. La solitude était la seule amie qui me restait…

Voyons Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de déprimer ainsi ! Réfléchis un peu sur ce phénomène pour le moins étrange… n'as-tu aucune idée de quoi il pourrait s'agir ?

« A part une carte magique, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre », murmurai-je.

Soudainement, le miroir qui me faisait face se mit à onduler, à se tordre un bref instant. Puis, il retrouva son immobilité d'origine. Bingo ! En plein dans le mile ! Il ne me manquait plus qu'à deviner sa nature. Enfin… en espérant que cette information me serve à quelque chose.

Jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de moi, je vis quelque chose se matérialiser non loin de là. Un second miroir. Mais celui-ci avait une autre forme, il était plus petit et rond. Je me déplaçai (en volant !) jusqu'à lui et rapprochai mon visage en espérant y distinguer quelque chose. Et je me vis… enfin, pas moi, mais l'autre moi-autoproclamée. Elle avait ouvert _mon_ petit miroir de poche rangé dans _mon_ sac posé à _ma_ place dans _ma_ salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, Sakura-numéro-deux me lança un sourire radieux :

« Coucou ! Alors, tu t'en sors ?

- Comme si ça t'intéressait, grinçai-je. Je sais que tu es une carte magique !

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, m'envoya-t-elle, tel un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comme si ça allait te sortir de là. Tu as été bien lente à réaliser. Et il me semble que tu n'aies toujours pas trouvé laquelle je suis. Tu n'es pas une flèche dis donc.

- Je ne tarderai pas, ça je peux te le garantir !

- En attendant je compte bien continuer à profiter de ton apparence si tu le veux bien. Alors, bon spectacle !

- Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je le voulais ! »

Elle ne m'accorda plus la moindre attention par la suite.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder à travers le petit miroir que mon homonyme avait accroché sur mon sac avec lequel il se baladait. Cette situation était des plus rageantes ! L'usurpatrice d'identité me volait ma liberté et avait décidé de me remplacer. Je me sentais plus qu'impuissante. Carrément passive !

C'est alors que l'image bougea. La fausse Sakura avait couru se cacher au coin d'un couloir, tout en guettant un jeune élève essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés d'une pile de livres vertigineuse. Un autre élève l'aida et nous les vîmes disparaître dans la salle. Je ne savais pas ce que mon autre moi avait l'intention de faire, mais bizarrement, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous rejoignîmes, malgré moi, l'entrée de la bibliothèque dont la porte était restée ouverte. Avec la plus grande prudence et sans faire le moindre bruit, mon moi-même se glissa à l'intérieur et alla se cacher derrière des étagères. Les deux garçons discutait, aussi fort qu'il l'était permis dans un lieu de silence. La pièce n'avait pour lumière que les fenêtres, éclairant la partie qui comprenait de nombreuses tables de travail. Quant à nous deux, nous nous trouvions derrière la pile de livres, apportée par le plus jeune, nous séparant des deux garçons. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et pourtant sentis le coup venir. Sans plus de cérémonie, Sakura-bis poussa de toutes ses forces la tour instable de bouquins, qui faillit s'écraser sur les jeunes hommes si l'un des deux n'avait pas réagi.

La fuite fut la suite de son plan improvisé. Mais moi j'étais verte car les victimes avaient eu le temps de voir mon visage. Comment allai-je pouvoir m'expliquer à eux ? Cette Sakura démoniaque, avait-elle l'intention de me bâtir une réputation de fauteuse de troubles ? De nouveau dans le couloir, elle courut le plus loin possible des cris que l'on entendait derrière nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! lui criai-je en tapant contre le miroir. C'est ça que tu appelles "profiter" ? C'est ça ta "nouvelle vie" ?

- Tais-toi un peu. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, ok ? Alors maintenant tu la boucles si tu veux pas que je te range dans mon sac. »

Mon sac tu veux dire !

« Sakura ? fit une petite voix familière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? demanda l'autre Sakura. Mais je ne rêve pas, tu es une peluche ? »

Kero ! C'était bien lui. Il avait sûrement dû suivre la scène depuis l'intérieur du sac ! Peut-être comprendrait-il que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui avait fait ça, mais qu'il s'agissait d'une carte ! Mais comment pouvait-il le deviner ?

Nous croisâmes un groupe d'élèves, ce qui obligea Kero à retourner se terrer au fond du sac sans dire un mot. Apparemment, ma nouvelle copine Sakura n'avait pas fini de vouloir faire des farces. Ses petits méfaits s'enchainaient les uns après les autres. Bien sûr, la gravité de ses actes restait minime, mais ils n'avaient pas le don de rendre de bonne humeur ceux qui y avaient affaire. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

…

Une minute… Ne pouvais-je vraiment rien faire ? Etais-je sans pouvoir ? Mes doigts descendirent dans les poches de ma jupe à la recherche de mes Cartes de Clow… que je trouvai ! Comment, mais comment, avais-je pu les oublier ? Je devais vraiment être perturbée ! A présent, je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elles fonctionnent dans et hors cette dimension. Mais pour ça fallait-il d'abord que je sache contre quelle carte j'allais me battre. Observe bien Sakura ! Fais-lui tomber son masque. La comédie a assez duré.

Tout-à-coup, la course folle de la fausse Sakura s'arrêta avec une brutalité telle qu'elle bascula et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Un peu plus et on aurait entamé une belle descente dans les escaliers. Quant à moi, je me retrouvai au pied d'un mur mais avec vue sur la scène étonnante qui s'offrait à moi. Syaolan était adossé à une porte, le pied tendu devant lui. En clair, je devinai aisément qu'il m'avait fait un croche-patte (enfin, pas à moi exactement mais c'était tout comme). La carte se releva péniblement, parsemée d'ecchymoses à droite et à gauche, et fit face à son agresseur avec une incompréhension évidente.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es comme carte, déclara Syaolan, les sourcils froncés et tentant de contenir sa colère. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tenir l'image de Sakura ! Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à elle ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, je vous dit à bientôt !

Un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit !


End file.
